Winter-ZeroX
by Midnafan725
Summary: Should be rated MA..Some fun in the snow and ice turns frisky..


**Author's Notes; Fluffy. Shounen-Ai. Hard Yaoi. Sorry, but my favorite of Zero's forms is Absolute Zero, for obvious reasons, and I don't think its used enough..Even if my ideas flood in under pressure during the Summer, Winter also gives me alot of good ideas..Is my favorite season..Sorry to say that this is the last Hard Yaoi idea I even have..I won't quit writing, per say, I actually have enough writing ideas suggested to me to keep me writing until at least mid 2015 or early 2016..Please enjoy..If you have anymore Hard Yaoi suggestions for these guys, send me a Note on my DeviantArt or send me the idea in an Ask on my Tumblr..**

Winter had arrived at Maverick Hunter HQ. Not only had the cold air come, but also the first snow. A thick white blanket covered HQ grounds and the nearby city, the classic winter wonderland scene, minus the countryside.

X and Zero had the day off and took that chance for much needed rest. For the past several weeks, Maverick crimes had risen quickly, their missions lasting for more than a day at times. These Mavericks were getting crazier and crazier by the day. The duo spent most of their off day asleep.

That is, until about 4 in the afternoon. Having fallen asleep in his armor, X rose from his bed slowly and gazed out his window. The sight of the bright snow on the ground nearly blinded him as he closed his open window. It was a beautiful sight, though, he had to admit that. The blue hunter decided he wanted to get a better view so he promptly cleaned himself up and exited his dorm.

He didn't realize that Zero had waited for him beside his dorm door in silence, still clad in his Absolute armor from the previous mission. The pale blond had woken a little earlier than X and waited patiently outside X's dorm for some together time. X turned towards the direction of the elevator. The brunette had considered going to Zero's dorm, but knowing Zero, X had thought he was still asleep.

As soon as X had begun to approach the elevator down, he heard footsteps directly behind him. When he stopped the footsteps stopped. This irritated X a bit and he spun around quickly to see who the trickster was, only to have rough demon-like hands catch his own.

"Gotcha." Zero smiled, holding X's hands tightly.

"So you did." X smiled back.

X admired Zero's smile, looking deeply into those sky blue eyes. Somehow, Zero seemed cheerful. 'It's once in a blue moon that he acts like this. It's always refreshing, though, he must've gotten a good rest.' X pondered to himself.

As they stared into the other's eyes, X hardly noticed when Zero began to lean his head in closer until their head crystals touched.

'You seem happy. Did someone get a good rest?' X whispered to him.

'You have me figured out, love. So, where are we headed?' Zero asked with a grin.

'The garden.'

The blond pulled his head back and nodded as he walked beside X towards the elevator, releasing one hand. His Absolute armor helped to keep him warm, he was glad of that. He was going to need it.

Upon entering the elevator, X released Zero's hand to hit the down button on the control panel. Zero settled in the back corner and X walked back towards him before the elevator set off.

As they entered the garden, X was so busy admiring the white snow, he didn't notice that Zero had taken flight towards the frozen pond.

The blond landed just beside the pond and checked it with his foot to see how strong it was. It didn't crack when he put weight on it. With this, he brought himself onto the pond and began to skate around gracefully.

X glanced over the snow-clad garden slowly, taking in the sight and enjoying the scenery until his gaze came to the pond and his lover's skating. In one second he was filled with worry, thinking Zero might hurt himself and slowly trudged through the deep snow, which came up past his ankles.

The winged hunter didn't see X coming. He faced the garden's lone tree, skating on one leg before doing a spinning mid-air jump and resuming his one-legged skating.

When he reached the pond, X watched cautiously but began to relax as his lover skated. Zero seemed to know what he was doing. The brunette wiped away the snow from Zero's footprint and sat beside the pond, watching quietly.

His pale blue eyes spotted the smaller hunter upon finishing his routine. Zero skated over to X and stopped. He noticed a wondrous glint in X's eyes.

"You're full of surprises today. I didn't know you could ice-skate. You were incredible, Zero." X smiled.

The black hunter offered one of his demonic hands to his smaller lover, wanting X to skate with him. X had never skated before. The thought of it both worried and seemed fun to him. He stood up and took Zero's hand, who gently pulled him onto the ice.

Upon his first few steps, X began to slip, being unable to balance himself. He nearly fell when Zero caught him and held his waist pushing him forward. The blue hunter watched the blond's feet carefully as they moved. Zero made it look so easy and effortless.

"Just do what I do." Zero said, taking X to the center of the pond. "Wait here and watch."

X managed to balance himself as Zero skated to the far side of the ice. He watched as the blond slowly skated from one side to the other, his hair flying like a flag as he moved. Reaching the other side, he turned and looked at the smaller hunter.

Zero gestured X over to him. "Now, you try. Skate to me."

The brunette took a cautious step forward, then another. He wobbled a bit in between steps, but soon regained his balance. He took small slow steps towards his loving Zero, beginning to grasp how he did it.

When X reached him, the winged hunter rewarded him with a deep kiss, making X blush and smile at him. Zero gently caught X's hand and they glided gently around the pond for a while.

X was having a great time. Their skating went from a full circle to figure eights. It was hard to see the marks in the ice, but the setting sun helped make them visible. Zero soon stopped and released X's hand once more. The black-clad blond drew a heart and arrow into the ice. The arrow pointed to where X stood, making the blue hunter blush brighter as Zero skated back to X's side. The brunette caught the winged hunter's lips in a deep kiss, returning Zero's kiss.

After enjoying their skating, the couple stepped off the ice and under the lone tree staring at the sunset. It had been cloudy and overcast most of the day, but the sky had cleared up steadily.

X stared at the sunset briefly before looking at Zero. The blond had his arms folded and seemed to be lost in thought, which gave X an idea. The blue hunter bent down and scooped up some snow, forming a ball with it and pelted Zero's cheek with it.

The larger black hunter wiped the snow off his face and looked at X with an eyebrow raised in confusion. X smiled cheekily at him, helping Zero understand better.

"So, you want to play, do you?" Zero smirked as he scooped a snowball into each hand.

X attempted to duck, but he didn't move quick enough. His whole face was covered by the two splattered snowballs. The small android began to reach up to wipe the snow off, but rough skin caught and held his hands.

The winged android eased to his knees as he pinned his lover to the tree before gently wiping the snow from X's face. Zero stared lovingly into X's jade eyes as they opened, the light from the setting sun making them sparkle.

He found his lips caught in the blond's in a deep loving passionate kiss, feeling Zero's tongue pushing against him, pleading for entrance. When he finally did allow entrance, the larger hunter's tongue twirled and twisted around his in gentle circles.

Zero felt X's tongue returning the favor and after a short while, slowly broke the kiss. X watched as his blond lover reached and pressed his head crystal, deactivating his armor leaving his shirt and blue boxers.

By this time, the wind had picked up, teasingly playing with Zero's long mane. The breeze wasn't strong enough, regardless of the cold weather, to give X a chill. He was already too hot and bothered to be cold as Zero removed his helmet and set it aside, fondling the brunette locks lovingly. X tried to reach for Zero's head crystal, only to have his hand batted away and a finger wagged at him.

The large blond gently trekked kisses from X's cheek and jawline to his neck, kissing every inch of him. He was very tempted, as he held X's other cheek, to bite into that sensitive neck. Zero just couldn't resist, he gently bit down into the base of X's neck, near his collar bone. The taste of his lover's blood excited him below and his cheeks grew red in a bright blush as proof.

Pleasured hissing escaped the brunette as he held the back of the blond's helmet. X began to blush once more, feeling his lover's tongue all over his neck. His hissing became a soft moan upon feeling Zero's fangs gently seep into his skin.

Zero let X keep his shirt, but lifted it up upon reaching his chest, his hand releasing X's cheek. His trail down X's body continued, only stopping to lather X's right nipple and rolling the left one with a single finger. With his free hand, the blond held X's back bringing him slightly forward and away from the tree, just enough for him to wrap his wings around the smaller android. He watched carefully for his lover's reactions.

The brunette shuddered in pleasure, his soft moans gradually building in their volume. His face grew red as he watched his black-clad lover trail kisses down his stomach.

As he neared X's navel, Zero gently grabbed X's left wrist and placed the smaller android's hand on his left hip. He resumed his treatment, flicking his tongue around and teasingly inside the brunette's navel before stopping at his boxers.

The small brunette worked to unlatch his lover's pelvic armor, his moaning and pleasured cries continued increasing in volume. He hushed himself and raised an eyebrow when Zero stopped.

Zero grabbed and slid X's boxers with his fangs, taking them off completely and holding them down with his knee so the wind wouldn't sweep them away. He took a few moments to admire the android in front of him.

X was trembling, not from the cold air, but from all the attention and love the blond had lavished his body with. He had managed to remove Zero's pelvic armor, setting them to the side, and had taken notice of his lover's excitement.

The winged hunter then turned his attention to X's stiffened desire and steadily lavished attention to every inch. He swirled his tongue slowly from base to tip, keeping his sights on his beautiful X.

X's jade eyes watched the blond as he traced him. Glittering emerald met icy blue in a loving stare as Zero worked slowly upwards. His moans were almost screams now and he began to call his lover's name in gasps between moans.

He kissed X's tip softly and took in as much of him as he could. The blond's face had grown entirely red at this point and the brunette's sounds only made him more excited.

X felt himself twitch inside Zero's mouth and held the back of his lover's helmet tighter. He screamed Zero's name as he released.

Fluids raced into the blond's mouth, swallowing every drop. He gently released his lover and kissed his thigh before lapping at his puckered entrance, teasingly sliding his tongue in and out slowly. As he did this, using a single claw, Zero cut open the lower part of his jumpsuit with his free hand, freeing himself.

Emerald eyes watched as the black hunter stopped his teasing. The brunette caught sight of Zero's exposed excitement, noticing that he was leaking a bit.

"Zero..." X quietly sighed out.

The pale blond wiped the fluid off and offered it to X, who gently lapped it up. He slowly laid X back on the ground and picked up X's right leg, holding it on his shoulder as he slowly began to enter him.

The brunette gripped the ground hard as Zero slowly entered and just as slowly pulled back out, going a little further each time he went in. He felt himself twitching again as he kept his eyes locked on the black android and screamed out his lover's name.

Seeing him twitch, Zero once more took X in. They both felt ready to release. X once more screamed and released, a thrust of Zero's hips at the same moment made the blond climax at the same time as his wonderful little brunette. He did a second thrust to even out X's two releases, remaining inside him and swallowing his fluids.

X panted softly, closing his eyes. Zero leaned forward and drew him into a deep loving kiss before both of them almost immediately fell asleep.

The brunette woke next morning feeling refreshed as he stretched his arms. He smiled seeing the clear morning sky as he pushed his upper body up a little. His smile grew when he saw that Zero had fallen asleep with his head and one hand on his heart. X gently lifted the blond's head up, adoring him.

Zero's icy blue eyes opened slowly, love still sparkled in them as he returned X's smile. The pale blond rubbed X's chest gently as he stared into the small android's jade eyes, soon breaking the silence.

"My beautiful X." He uttered softly.

"My beautiful Zero." X responded, rubbing Zero's cheek.

The blond pulled out of X gently, lifting his knee and sliding X's boxers back on before fastening his own pelvic armor. He then leaned forward and drew his lover into a deep kiss.

The two cuddled until they heard the sirens in HQ go off. This made Zero bring himself to his feet and X put his helmet back on, reactivating his armor. Zero scooped X into his arms as X stood back up and dashed straight back inside the HQ building.


End file.
